The ability of a high-bluntness-ratio reentry body to accurately strike a target is very dependent upon nose tip performance. A major influence on nose tip performance is the ablative erosion occurring during atmospheric reentry. Thus there has been a continual striving to improve nose tip designs to obtain more consistent performance under a variety of atmospheric conditions.